Presa Incauta
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Alaude es la presa de Giotto


_**Capítulo 1:**_

El sol se mostraba con belleza saliendo del horizonte, iluminando todo a su paso mientras las personas se quejaban levemente de su mala suerte pues eso significaba que debían de volver a cumplir sus deberes diarios mientras que los animales, inocentes a este echo, solo se levantaban para poder sobrevivir un día más.

Lo que nadie sabía era lo mucho que iba a cambiar a partir de este momento la vida de todos esos seres.

En un edificio de lujo, en la parte más alta del mismo, se podía apreciar como los rayos de sol entraban con fiereza contra la persona que descansaba en la cama matrimonial o al menos la que debería de encontrarse ahí. Un movimiento tranquilo y pausado se hizo ver mientras algo entraba por esa ventana volando, posándose en la moqueta de la habitación instantes antes de que los habitantes de es ciudad comenzaran finalmente a levantarse y abrir las ventanas.

Con indiferencia, la desconocida figura se puso en pie mostrando sus bellas alas blancas, mismas que se estiraban de una forma juguetona antes de volverse cada vez más invisibles, desviando la luz, antes de en un elegante movimiento desaparecer tras la espalda de su portador. Era como si nada hubiera pasado y todo hubiera sido producto de la imaginación.

El portador de tan bellas alas no era otro más que un ángel, en este caso estamos hablando del que sin duda alguna ha sido el más hermoso que jamás se haya visto, algo que constan los pocos humanos que conocieran a algunos ángeles. No obstante, a este misterioso ser no le importaba si le consideraban hermoso o no, lo único que a él le importaba era que las normas se respetasen, pero sobre todo, cumplir con su misión sin ningún tipo de problema o contratiempo.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Las campanas de las iglesias sonaban, tratando de que se escucharan en los cielos mientras invitaban a sus feligreses a presentarse ante ellos, lo que nadie se podía imaginar es que realmente estaban siendo escuchados. En esos momentos, un tranquilo y pacifico ángel se encontraba sentado en la rama más alta del árbol que se encontraba a solo unos metros del campanario, observando a todos esos humanos que pretendían seguir el camino del bien y salvar sus almas entrar al lugar, aunque eso no evitaba el echo de que hubiera también puros pecadores que solo acudían por el que le dirán de la gente._

 _En su opinión, eso de hacer algo en lo que estabas en contra solo por complacer a otros era absurdo, ridículo, de gente débil y temerosa, puros borregos que no tenían sentido de la libertad. Eran herbívoros, mayores de los que nunca conocería. Por unos instantes se vio tentado a bajar y darles una lección de como ser independientes no obstante, sus intentos se vieron frustrados justo cuando se ponía en pie._

— _Raquel, el señor te está llamando._

— _En estos momentos tengo algo más importante que hacer._

— _No hay nada más importante que complacer su voluntad.- El joven ángel pensó que con esas palabras podría convencer a su compañero, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como le ignoraba olímpicamente.- Es nuestro deber._

—…

 _Aquellas palabras parecieron obrar la reacción que estaba buscando. EL ángel más antiguo paro en el acto sus acciones, cavilando durante unos segundos esas palabras antes de girarse, golpeando la cabeza del menor que se quejo a causa del dolor que ahora le invadía._

— _¿Por qué ha sido eso?_

— _Por herbívoro._

 _Le dio una última mirada llena de fiereza que hizo temblar al más joven antes de emprender su vuelo. Estaba enfadado, no podía creer que le hicieran dejar su magnífico trabajo moldeando a los herbívoros para dejar de serlo tanto, solo para acudir ante su creador. Uno, que sea dicho de paso, lo menos que deseaba era tener que ver en esos instantes. De seguro comenzaría echándole una bronca, diciéndole que no les mostrará tan violentamente el cómo debían comportarse._

 _¡Por favor! Él era el menos indicado para darle ese tipo de charlas cuando desde el principio de los tiempos fue visto como alguien cruel, un bastardo que no dudaba en condenar sin dar una segunda oportunidad. Aún recordaba como eran esos tiempos, muchos ángeles fueron castigados cruelmente por su señor por no cumplir sus misiones como debían, por ser bondadosos. Aún recordaba cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde ese momento._

 _Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados al estar frente a la que sin ninguna duda, era la morada del Todopoderoso. Conteniendo un bufido de fastidio, bajo para poder avanzar por los anchos y ricos pasillos, quedándose en pie ante el trono de su señor. Si en ese momento le vieran, le estarían recriminando por no postrarse de rodillas como los demás, la misma mueca insatisfactoria de Dios le mostraba cuánto le molestaba que hiciera esto._

 _Raquel solo le dio una mirada desafiante, mostrando como siglos atrás, que no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse solo por cumplir sus caprichos. Por suerte, el tema se quedo ahí._

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _Ten cuidado con tu manera de hablarme, Raquel. No estoy dispuesto a consentir tus faltas de respeto. - La mirada del ser más poderoso de este universo le estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido, uno que se incremento al ver la mirada aburrida de su subordinado.- Te he hecho venir hasta aquí porque tengo una misión para ti. Vas a convertirte en el ángel guardián de un niño recién nacido, lo protegerás con tu vida y no consentirás que le ocurra nada, ¿entendido?_

— _No soy su perro faldero._

— _Vas a ser lo que yo diga que seas, en este caso serás su ángel. No quiero que te separes ni un segundo de él._

—…

— _Aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas. Ahora vete, partirás al anochecer y solo regresarás, una vez que su alma haya ascendido._

 _Sin decir nada, cogió la carpeta que se le ofrecía antes de marcharse directamente a su casa a prepararse. Su deber era cumplir con las órdenes directas de su señor aunque eso signifique tener que hacer de niñera de un maldito herbívoro._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Ya habían pasado diecisiete años desde aquel día, uno donde se vio en la obligación de cambiar su nombre, uno donde tuvo que estar pegado a ese mocoso durante años. Uno, que ahora se había acabado transformando en su amigo.

¿Cómo sucedió eso? Una historia con demasiados sentimientos herbívoros que le enfermaban y por tanto no pensaba recordar.

Avanzando a paso calmado fue a la ducha, dejando que el agua escurriera por su esculpido cuerpo mientras trataba de relajarse aunque fuera por unos instantes. Ni si quiera las noches las podía tener libres, quien dijera que ser ángel era fácil merecía ser arrestado hasta la muerte.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, decidió dejar que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos, olvidando todos sus problemas y recordándose a sí mismo que no quedaba demasiado para que su objetivo se viera cumplido y todos sus problemas resultos, que en menos de cien años podría estar nuevamente en el cielo, listo para pelear con esos molestos demonios y hacerlos pedazos.

Sí, era una hermosa perspectiva.

Con su buen humor recuperado, se dirigió a colocarse el uniforme del instituto, uno de color negro que abrazaba su figura, la camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones abiertos y la chaqueta colgando en sus hombros mientras una banda se mostraba en su brazo derecho _"JEFE DEL COMITÉ DISCIPLINARIO"_ rezaba en color rojo.

Se vio en el espejo una única vez, ocultando sus alas antes de avanzar sin prisa alguna a recoger a su cargo, un herbívoro al que seguramente acabaría golpeando nada más verlo, todo por ser molesto.

Mientras, a varios kilómetros de profundidad, se encontraba cierto chico de cabellos azabaches caminando de un lado a otro, murmurando maldiciones con enojo.

— Déjalo ya, Giotto. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

— Yo nunca me rindó, G y está no va a ser la excepción.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Solo es necesario que te acerques un poco para que tu ángel descubra lo que eres.

— Tiene que haber algo aquí que pueda ayudarme.

El pelinegro estaba cabreado, mucho. Todos sus planes se estaban yendo al garete, todo porque al tipo que había escogido como su presa había resultado ser un ángel y encima no podía ser uno cualquiera. ¡Era como la mano derecha de Dios! Jodida eternidad que le trucaba sus planes.

Soltó un gruñido enfadado, cogiendo uno de los libros de la estantería de la mansión, que le había resultado inútil, antes de mandarlo a volar, viendo como se estrellaba contra la pared, sus páginas despegándose para caer por todos lados.

— ¡Maldición!

— Por mucho que trates mal a los libros no vas a conseguir nada.

El hijo de Lucifer dirigió su oscura mirada llena de ira a su compañero, quien había dejado de buscar información para mantenerse con los pies elevados, una piruleta en sus labios mientras miraba con diversión a su amigo. El gruñido que le mostró el contrario o el despliegue de poder que salió de su cuerpo, una muestra de que no iba a dudar en atacarlo como le siguiera tocando los huevos, una última advertencia que él sabía que iba en serio pero de la que paso olímpicamente.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre? Él debe saberlo.

— ¿Por qué sabría él algo así? - Murmuró malhumorado, gruñendo entre dientes para coger un nuevo libro.

— Él fue el creador de todos los libros que se encuentran aquí presentes, de todos los hechizos capaces de controlar a los humanos e incluso de los únicos de desestabilizar a los ángeles.

— ¿Y?

— Significa que es la manera más rápida de que consigas la información que quieres. Si continuamos buscando nos puede llevar eones lograrlo y para entonces tu presa se te habrá escapado.

Todo su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto, tensado mientras procesaba esas palabras que acababa de soltar el otro. Es cierto que si ese ángel estaba en la Tierra era por alguna estúpida misión que podía acabar en cualquier momento y mientras él estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo que tan valiosamente se le estaba agotando.

— Está bien… más te vale que eso sea cierto.

Fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, quien en esos momentos se encontraba disfrutando de una copa de vino tras haber acabado con su dulce. Soltó un bufido al verse ignorado pero no dijo nada mientras salía de esa habitación dando un portazo.

Sus manos se dirigieron al interior de sus bolsillos, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de la imponente y oscura mansión. El lugar estaba dedicado al culto de su progenitor, todo aquello que los humanos habían considerado una muestra del diablo se podía ver por algún lugar de su casa. Pasó por el jardín externo, suspirando encantado al oír los gemidos de dolor, las súplicas de aquellas detestables almas que se habían visto perdidas por la tentación, el mal que los había consumido de la peor de las maneras.

— Hogar, dulce hogar.

Canturreo con felicidad hasta llegar a un pasillo donde tuvo que girar a la derecha, caminando durante diez minutos antes de llegar a unas puertas de roble macizo. No tocó, solo las empujo con toda la calma del mundo.

— Padre.

Con toda la calma del mundo vio a su progenitor en medio del acto sexual, follándose al alma de una pobre mujer que anteriormente había caído ante sus encantos mientras que la de un hombre gemía rogando porque su progenitor se lo follará con la misma intensidad que a ella, no bastándole sentir los dedos del señor del inframundo jodiendo su trasero.

— Hijo, este no es el mejor momento.

— Lamento interrumpir tu sesión de placer pero es importante lo que te voy a decir. Quiero que me ayudes en algo.

— Ah...está bien...únete mientras hablamos.

Podría haberse negado, alegar que era algo repugnante ser participe de una orgía con su propio padre. ¿Pero qué había más morboso que eso? Sus manos se dirigieron a sus ropas, quitándolas de su cuerpo, cerrando la puerta en el proceso para acercarse a donde estaban los otros tres.

Le pegó un fuerte tirón de cabello al hombre que se encontraba ansioso, colando su lengua en la boca contraria mientras este se aferraba con ansiedad a su cuerpo, gimiendo complacido al sentir que alguien finalmente le hacía caso de verdad, atendiéndolo.

— Chupámela.

Un gemido fue todo lo que soltó el contrario, acatando la orden de su señor, buscando de darle todo el placer posible con su boca a la espera de sentir ese pene dentro de su culo, follándoselo en muy poco tiempo. Esa idea que pusiera aún más esmero en ponerlo bien duro.

— Umght… ¿de qué...querías hablar?

— Ah… sigue así puto. - Gruño haciendo que el contrario aumentará el vaivén, ahorcándolo con su pene pero eso poco le importaba. - Padre...ah… ¿cómo...p...puedo hacer que un ángel...no sé de cuenta de que...um...soy un demonio?

— Ah...ha...¿para...qué lo quieres?

— Deseo...umght...joderme a uno….

— Eso...lo explica todo.

Dando un gruñido salió de la tía que estaba penetrando, alejando al otro de su hijo para hacer que este penetrará a la otra, siendo el menor quien penetrará al hombre que hasta hace unos momentos estaba complaciéndolo. Fue inevitable que soltará un gemido placentero al sentir a su padre llenarlo por completo, empezando un rudo vaivén desde el comienzo.

— Necesitas...algo de él….sangre, pelo...cualquier cosa de ese tipo...umght...para realizar el hechizo.

— Ah...ha...¿algo más?

— Necesitas mucha magia...umght...que estrecho estás...ha… y al menos...tres días para realizarlo.

— ¿No sé...más duro...reducir?

— No.

Un mordisco fue dado en su lóbulo, dejando ambos la conversación de lado para concentrarse en el placer que se les era otorgado. Los dedos del señor del Infierno se concentraron en los pezones de su primogénito, tironeándolos en busca de que estuviera aún más excitando, marcando su cuerpo con chupetones mientras sus dedos apretaban la piel bajo ellos. Era increíble como se marcaban con facilidad, haciéndolo ver aún más excitante que antes.

No fue necesario esperar mucho antes de que llegaran al orgasmo, complaciéndose al sentirse vacíos y llenos al mismo tiempo.

— Muchas gracias por la información, papi. - Giotto lo vio de forma coqueta, enredando sus brazos en el cuello contrario, oyendo su risa.

— De nada, hijo.

Luficer rió divertido, saliendo del interior del menor para ver como este se ponía en pie, arreglando su cabello y volviendo a vestirse antes de salir, dirigiendo una mirada coqueta a los presentes.

—- ¿Y?

G estaba apoyado detrás de la puerta, sin mirar a su amigo cuando este salió.

— Ha sido un polvo estupendo y ya sé lo que necesitamos.

— ¿A sí?

— Sí. Necesitamos algo suyo, tipo ADN

— Los ángeles no tienen ADN

— Pues al parecer sí o algo parecido a ello. La cuestión es que lo necesitamos.

— ¿De dónde piensas sacarlo? No puedes acercarte a él, menos a su casa o podría sentir el olor a demonio.

— Llevas razón: no puedo. Pero ambos conocemos a quien puede darnos eso que tanto necesito.

— ¿Te refieres a…?

— Exacto.

— Um… Pues creo que últimamente a estado incomunicado.

— Que va, de seguro a estado jugando con los humanos o tirándose a cualquier cosa que se menea.

— No sé yo, esta vez parece que en serio va a dedicarse al "Camino del Señor"

— Jajaja – Giotto se llevó las manos al estómago, revolcándose por el suelo entre risas. - ¡Le gusta demasiado pecar para ser un siervo de Dios!

— En eso no te puedo llevar la contraria. - G suspiro, viendo como su amigo comenzaba a calmarse. - Bueno, pues supongo que me pondré en contacto con él.

— Sep, por cierto, vamos a usar tu energía para hacer que mi olor sea invisible para él.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— Porque si se da cuenta de que le han hechizado, toda su ira irá hacía ti y yo estaré a salvo todavía.

— Pero…

— También puedes coger y llevarme la contraria, claro que también puedo hacer que _eso_ se repita.

—…

— ¿Qué decides?

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te odio?

— Por mucho que me alavés no voy a cambiar de parecer.

—… - Suspiro. - Está bien, tú ganas.

— Perfecto, pues en marcha. Quiero que la comienzo de la siguiente semana este todo listo.

Sin poder evitarlo se relamió los labios, dentro de muy poco ese delicioso angelito iba a ser suyo.


End file.
